The Promise
by ukishun
Summary: Hibiki/Ditta! Takes place after Episode 13, what happens of Hibiki's promise to Ditta. (nothing green, mind you!) Read and enjoy! Please review!


DISCLAIMER: Vandread is owned by Gonzo and its respective human owners. I don't own Vandread. If I had, I'd have made the anime series longer.   
  
A/N: Took time off writing GK fics. This would probably be boring, I don't care. I got bored and decided to write this. I'm still having writer's block. (Maybe that's why its so boring...) Very short fic...pls. review anyway.  
  
Dedicated to fWenD who inspired me with this.   
  
  
  
The Promise  
  
  
The crew of Nirvana were in high spirits that time. They had a reason to anyway. They had defeated one of the six battalions of the 'enemy'. Everyone was in a good mood, and yes, Meia included. It was dinner time, more like a buffet, something Hibiki liked. But this story would not deal with all of the crew. This story takes us to two people, binded by an invisible force, a fate, that will lead them together.   
  
"Uchuji-san!" Ditta called out, searching the crew for Hibiki. "Uchuji-san! Now where has he gone to?" The crew simply ignored her, they had gotten used to her frequent Mr.Alien callings for a long time now.  
  
Hibiki, who immediately heard the call, dropped his eating utensils. Ditta had been looking for him for a while now. He quickly ducked under the table, trying to hide from Ditta, who was searching frantically for him. "Ah!" Hibiki sighed with relief. "Finally!" He had gotten tired of Ditta's callings, but somehow he didn't mind. His mind lost him, keeping him in a trance of thoughts.   
  
"There you are!" Ditta said, her face brightening up and pointing at Hibiki, "don't you remember your promise?"  
  
"What promise?" he lied, knowing full well of his promise to her.   
  
"Uchuji-san! I'll help you remember!" Ditta made a mock grin as she began dragging Hibiki out of the Mess Hall.  
  
"Tasukete! Tasukete! Someone help me..." he tried to call, but everyone knew of Hibiki's promise. What was he saying? He liked it, but he couldn't know why. Why had he done it?   
  
"Uchuji-san! Why did you forget your promise?" Ditta asked sincerely as she looked at Hibiki.   
  
Hibiki looked around. No one was there. He had to be frank about his feelings. He didn't understand them well, but he could make out what he was feeling. Maybe he had to tell...  
  
"Uchuji-san! Uchuji-san!"  
  
Hibiki's thoughts were shattered. "Hai?"  
  
"What if...?" Those were the last words uttered by Ditta. She slipped, making her lose her balance. She came falling, falling to Hibiki. What went wrong?!!!, her mind screamed.  
  
Hibiki saw Ditta, losing her balance, falling down. He instinctively opened his arms, trying to catch Ditta. Ditta fell headfirst into Hibiki's chest. The impact made Hibiki lose his balance, and the two came falling down, Ditta on top of Hibiki.  
  
Ditta's right arm was positioned on Hibiki's chest, a balancer to keep her head from going straight to Hibiki's chest. Hibiki's arm were still on Ditta.  
  
Time passed slowly as their eyes met. The two were lost in the position, neither of them saying or doing anything.   
  
Hibiki!!! his mind screamed to him. What are you doing there? Its only Ditta. Get out!  
No...He didn't want to. For some reason, he didn't want to. He wanted to nurse the moment, and keep it forever. He wanted to treasure the feeling, he needed it. It was first time he ever felt so comfortable in his life, he never wanted to lose Ditta. Never.   
  
Ditta was lost in thought, her eyes still locked on Hibiki.   
  
The well-lit hallway was silent, and only the two were locked with each other.   
  
It would never happen again, Hibiki thought dryly in his mind. His eyes were still on Ditta's and he didn't want to take them off. This is a chance, a chance to...  
  
Ditta pulled her face closer to Hibiki, to give him a kiss, to show him that she felt something for him...  
  
"Pai check!" a voice from the shadows said. There was a click. Pai emerged from the darkness, clutching her camera.   
  
Ditta looked up and saw Pai making a wide grin.   
  
"Doshitanda Ditta-san?" Pai asked as she looked at them in curiousity.  
  
Ditta stood at once and distanced herself from Hibiki. She felt her face flush red and she looked away from Pai's glance. "Ano e...soushite..."  
  
"She fell down," Hibiki interrupted.   
  
Ditta looked at him, and saw his face with a red tone. She chuckled silently within herself, and told herself that somehow, she enjoyed it.  
  
Pai gave both of them a doubtful look.  
  
"Fell down on me." Hibiki continued. He made a nervous laugh as he continued laughing into hysterics.   
  
"Oh." Pai shrugged and decided to go away. Before Pai disappeared, she looked at both of them, giving them a quizzical look.  
  
Hibiki sighed with relief. "That was close." He sank back into the floor and leaned on the wall. He wouldn't want that to happen again, he thought subtley.   
  
But, his mind wondered, why our lips were about to meet. What was that?   
  
Ditta felt a weird feeling inside of her. She was feeling like this before, she noted, but this time, it was heightened, especially during the fall. It was all too strange to her, she didn't understand it.  
  
It was a feeling they never knew.  
  
"Uchuji-san!" Ditta said. "Ikimashou! We have to go now." She reached her hand to Hibiki, who was still sunk by the floor.  
  
Hibiki got up. "No way! Dame...I just can't. Not after..." He felt his face blush, but he saw no reason why.   
  
"Uchuji-san! Demo...you promised!" A tear dropped from Ditta's eyes.  
  
"Hey! Why are you crying?" Hibiki asked.   
  
"Oh, come on, Uchuji-san! Because I want you to come!" She wiped her face, clearing any trail of a tear.  
  
"Oh, ok...I guess it won't hurt."   
  
Ditta's face brightened up. "Really? I'm so happy Uchuji-san!"  
  
Hibiki started walking, Ditta alongside him. They continued until they reached Ditta's room.  
  
"Here we are, Uchuji-san!" Ditta said happily.  
  
The door opened and the two went in.  
  
Ditta's room was a lot bigger than his, Hibiki noticed. It was better furnished too. The room had stuffed toys and the sort, and her bed was neatly arranged, unlike Hibiki's.  
  
"Uchuji-san! Could I ask you a question?"  
  
"Yeah?" he replied absentmindedly as he was still gazing around her room, silently admiring it.   
  
"Uchuji-san, do you hate me?" Ditta asked sincerely.  
  
"Uhmm...No." He avoided Ditta's eyes, parrying them. He just couldn't describe what he was feeling. It was new to him, for the first time he felt this way. What was the feeling called?...  
  
"But then why do you seemed annoyed?"  
  
"No...its not that." He sat down beside her and looked blankly at the floor. What was he doing?...He never did this before.   
  
"Then what is it?" Ditta's eyes were filled with confusion, but it was simply shallow.   
  
"Its just that...uhmm...well..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't describe it well..." His eyes still were on the floor, looking at it blankly. He was searching, searching for a word, to describe his feeling. "Ano e...Its just that, well, I can't..."  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't go too personal." Ditta interrupted.  
  
Hibiki shifted his eyes to Ditta, who had just cut off his sentence. Those eyes...they were...beautiful. It was the first time he noticed it, he never bothered before. It was just that...  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth Uchuji-san," Ditta continued. "Well, I also don't know how to say this but-" She felt her face glow red, her eyes locking on Hibiki's. "I think I-" She felt a surge of emotion, the same emotion she had been feeling. The words just came out. "I love you."  
  
That was it!, Hibiki's mind finally realized. He gazed straight into Ditta's eyes. "I love you too, Ditta-san."  
  
Ditta didn't know what to feel anymore. She had just admitted her love for Hibiki. She knew he had felt the same way. "Really?" The words she could only say.  
  
Hibiki gently held her face, while the two came closer and closer.  
  
"I will always be your Uchuji-san." Hibiki promised  
  
The two lips met in a blissful kiss, the two of them forming a new relationship in the galaxy.   
  
  
  
A/N:  
SOOO? How did you think of it? It could be boring, please review anyway. What am I doing? I should be continuing Dark Arrival. Who cares?   
  
A-10-TION:  
  
To all Vandread writers, let's fill the Vandread section up!   
  
  
Update:   
  
I updated it, just a few sentences. Only in the falling part, and the kissing.  
  
So its cheesy...I'm trying harder. For suggestions fill the reviews section. Or if you think your suggestion is too long, email it to ukishun@yahoo.com.   
  
Suggestions would be much appreciated. Please...ONEGAI!  
  
Pls. also review! 


End file.
